


Well, if it was an accident. . .

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, M/M, Sappy Cannibal Love Story, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Never have I ever at the joint bachelor party.Prompt: Sappy Cannibal Love Story





	Well, if it was an accident. . .

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Big Love to Jack. I wouldn't be the unstoppable genderfluid nightmare I am today without you.   
> No homo.

“Never have I ever,” says Molly, adjusting her purple ‘Stag Party’ sash, “consumed human remains.”  
John snorts, his blue sash askew. “What kind of quest- er, statement? No, question - is that?”  
Behind him, the quiet scrape of a plastic shot glass being set down gently.  
John whips his head around. “ _Sherlock_.”  
Sherlock looks like a deer in the headlights.  
“Sherlock. You _didn’t_.”  
Sherlock’s eyes dart to the side. “Well, technically speaking, all of you ha-”  
“Don’t give me that shit!”  
“It was an accident! ”  
“Oh great,” John buries his face in his hands, “I am marrying an _accidental_ cannibal. Terrific.”

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
